1. Field
Embodiments relate to a thin film transistor, an organic light emitting diode display device having the same, and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polysilicon layers may provide high electric field effect mobility, may be adapted to high speed operational circuits, and may be used to realize complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) circuits. For example, polysilicon layers may be used to form semiconductor layers for thin film transistors (TFTs). Transistors using such polysilicon layers may be used for active devices of active matrix liquid crystal displays (AMLCDs), and for switching devices and driving devices of organic light emitting diode display devices (OLED display devices).